


It's in the Eyes, it's Always in the Eyes

by astromirage



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soulmates, but fuck that bitch, eyesight triggered memories, fuck myra and the clique she claims, just straight up babies, kisses for the babies, reddie-centric, richie and eddie are big homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: when their eyes meet, they blush.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 28





	It's in the Eyes, it's Always in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> bitch this is so cute
> 
> also, i had hella formatting errors:(

Richie walks in the restaurant side by side with Bev and Ben. He hears a fleeting echo of "Eddie" in his ears. He truly can't believe how hot they've become. He looks up from the carpeted floor to see three men standing in a circle. One certain man, wearing a red jacket and a blue polo. 

"E-Eddie," Richie mumbles out, stumbling slowly towards him. 

"Richie?" Eddie wonders out loud looking at him. 

For a few cursory seconds, they're 12-year-olds. Eating ice cream, smiling up at the muggy Maine summer sky, laughing at stupid jokes and swimming in the lukewarm quarry. Eddie catapults into the taller's arms, while the losers club stands around in amazement and slight confusion. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot-" Richie starts to apologize. 

"Shut up, shut up," Eddie says, burying his head in Richie's collar, wetting it with warm tears. 

Richie feels tears escape his eyes as he holds this memory, this long-forgotten, yet familiar memory tight to his chest. Eddie raises his head and Richie laughs through his tears. Their foreheads touch lightly as they grasp each other's faces. The universe quiets around them and the twinkle of each other's crying eyes are the only thing they can see or feel. Richie closes his eyes and leans down to Eddie's face. Eddie leans up and kisses him, sparks fly and their minds are racing a mile a minute. For what feels like millennia, memories of teen romance, true love, and lost memories spill from a broken damn in the men's' brains. The universe meant for it to be this way. This was meant to be. They're both sure of all this while kissing, long and passionately. 

Richie feels a napkin hit the side of his head with a soft 'whump' and he's yanked from his canoodle with Eddie. 

"Wuh-what the fuck was that?" Bill asks, mouth agape and eyebrow raised.

Eddie nestles into Richie's side and draws circles on the taller's chest. 

"Okay, I know it seems fucking insane but I just remembered I love this dude with my entire heart guys," Richie explains. 

"It's like seeing him triggered all these memories and I remembered that we dated when we were like 12 until he moved away," Eddie says softly. 

Richie notices the black band on Eddie's ring finger. "Wait, dude, are you married?" 

"Oh, yea, oops." 

"To a woman, or?" 

"Uh-huh," he mutters, looking at his wedding ring. 

"Ew, divorce her," Richie says working off Eddie's band. 

"Oh absolutely. I promise." he smiles, pulling Richie into a deep kiss. 

"God Mike, what the fuck?" Bev adds in disbelief. 

"Well, It erases our memory when we leave Derry. I guess because they were dating, it was just different. I don't know man," he gestures to the two men with his hands. "this is all new." 

Eventually, they all sit around the table, talking loudly and laughing. Eddie and Richie hold lingering stares, they share their private moment. That is until someone mentions Stan. 

stan. 

Richie's best friend. Stan, the boy scout with an undeniable love for birds. Always quick to a comeback and always willing to be there for Richie. He remembers at least. He loved Stan so much. He feels evanescent images of a curly-haired boy in plaid button-ups. He was the best. 

Through the entire debacle of the fortune cookies and Stan not cutting it, he just can't shake off the melancholy brought on by Stan's absence. They pay the bill and walk out of that cursed back room. Then Richie yells at a child, which makes the group cringe. 

Eddie slaps him on the shoulder and scolds him. "Don't yell at children please 'Che." 

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Didn't mean too. Just happened." 

"Also, I fucking knew you didn't write your material." 

"I didn't have a choice, my stupid agent made me. Wait, how'd you even know?" 

"Well, I stumbled on your shitty Netflix special and I didn't laugh. Your jokes always made me laugh or smile. I remember your dumb jokes being so funny to me when we were kids." he ruffles Richie's hair and kisses his cheek. 

"That was cute," Richie mutters, spacing out as a memory numbs his brain.

r+e

Eddie, his baby cheeks and fanny pack in all his glory look up at Richie. Richie counts the freckles on his boyfriends face like stars.

"You're so cute," Richie mutters, lightly tracing his finger over Eddie's cheeks.

He blushes and leans into the touch. "I think you're cute too 'Che." 

It's their own moment, away from homophobia and hatred. They both sigh and let themselves meld into each other. A chill runs through Eddie's body and he hisses. 

"What's wrong Eddie Spaghetti?"

“ It's cold, and also don't call me that Rich."

Richie whips off his fuzzy sweater and puts it on Eddie, cooing at the way his boyfriend is swimming in it. He kisses his nose and straightens the sweater.

"Now that's cute." He hugs him close.

r+e

Richie smiles as the memory floods his nerves. For a second, Richie and Eddie feel contentment. They waited 27 years for this. They couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
